Yoshi's Story
|caption = Yoshi's Story in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Donut Lifts'' *''Yoshi's Story'' |game = SSF2 |series = Yoshi |legality = Neutral }} Yoshi's Story ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing and based on the game from the same name. It is a very simplistic stage with a design very similar to . Layout The stage has a very basic appearance similar in structure to . The bottom part is primarily flat with the left and right side sloped down at a minor angle. There are three platforms that float above the bottom platform: A low left one, a high middle one, and a low right one. The main platform has walls which continue to the bottom of the stage, unlike Battlefield, so that characters cannot become stuck on the bottom trying to recover. A Lakitu's Cloud also appears in this stage, like in Super Smash Bros. Melee, moving around the stage in a counterclockwise motion, providing support to players recovering or edgeguarding. Propeller Shy Guys occasionally fly by onto the stage, each carrying a single piece of food, attacking them makes them drop the Food they are carrying. As expected, if Food is disabled with the item switch, the Propeller Shy Guys will fly by carrying nothing, Enabling the hazard switch removes the Propeller Shy Guys completely. Music *The main music track is Donut Lifts, a more upbeat remix of the athletic theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *The alternate music track is the self-titled, Yoshi's Story, a funky remix of the main theme of Yoshi's Story. Tournament legality This stage is a neutral in competitive play. However, it is among the most controversial; not on its own merits, but due to its strong similarities to Battlefield causing redundancy and, thus, bias in the stage striking process. It is often erroneously believed to be small and cramped compared to Battlefield, as that was the niche it filled in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Project M. However, its SSF2 appearance is proportionally inaccurate to its original appearances and is, in reality, exactly the same size as Battlefield if not functionally slightly bigger due to Lakitu's Cloud. Regardless, it has yet to be seen as an outright problem and is allowed in most stage lists. Origin This stage comes from and is named after Yoshi's Story for the Nintendo 64. The stage features the characteristic papercraft aesthetic based on how Baby Bowser transformed Yoshi's Island into a pop-up storybook contains flying. Enemies like Shy Guys and the background character, Pak E. Derm holding up his stop sign are precedent from the aforementioned game. In Yoshi's Story, Yoshi has to Ground Pound the ground, and the Pak E. Derm would fall away, letting Yoshi pass. Yoshi had to act quickly, because the Pak E. Derm would get up soon. Propeller Shy Guys fly around the course. This would carry items like fruit, which are required to clear the level. Gallery Screenshots The Fly Guys on Yoshi's Story.png|The Propeller Shy Guys appearing. Pichu on the cloud.png| on Lakitu's cloud; stand near the ledge. yoshi story.PNG|Pak E. Derm on the background. Early designs YoshiStory1.png| about to grab Jigglypuff after it used Rest. YoshiStory2.png|A Propeller Shy Guy dropping food in front of Jigglypuff. YoshiStory4.png|Yoshi standing idle in Yoshi's Story. RandallStory.png|Yoshi taunting on Lakitu's cloud. yoshi story 2.PNG|A Propeller Shy Guy flying in the skies. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series